User talk:UltimateGoku
Welcome Heyo there if you need to ask me any questions just ask! Hello Hello and thank you for joining my wiki as you can see it needs help. . 01:57, March 13, 2011 (UTC) UltimateGoku 06:07, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Well thanks for letting me being on your wiki No problem i am liking the progras you are making you keep this up and i'll make you a Admin . 16:50, March 13, 2011 (UTC) UltimateGoku 16:52, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Wow thnx ill just add somemore pages of character. Don't forget you can make Team Four Star pages as well. . 16:54, March 13, 2011 (UTC) UltimateGoku 16:55, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Really that cool! or anything dragonbal releated. . 16:56, March 13, 2011 (UTC) UltimateGoku 17:01, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Thats supah cool but i can make my own fan fiction right? Yea like i satd anything dragon ball relted . 22:09, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Reply Thank you. - RagingGohan UltimateGoku 22:05, March 13, 2011 (UTC)Hey you have an awesome name no problem glad to help and i made you a Rollback! . 22:52, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Did you get my last meesage where i saif you can Fan Fics on here? . 22:57, March 13, 2011 (UTC) You do know that it's not the same thing as a Admin right? And any ways it's called that because if someone vandels a page then you can get rid of it and go back to the way it was you know Roll it back. Hey haave you benn to the regular Db wiki cause i feel like i meet you was your name DbDbgtwoo or something like that . 23:22, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Ok just wondering. . 23:31, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Link Go to this link and it will tell you there. http://ultradragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Ultra_Dragon_Ball_Wiki:Bureaucrats#Bureaucrat_abilities. . 23:57, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Oh, sorry about the mistake! But anyway, thanks for the pages! Why did you stop? Hey dude, why did you stop coming on the wiki? I liked your stories, so much I made your Majin Goku fictional character of the month last month. I enjoy your stories and your will, so please come back with us! May, 17th, 2011, at 12:21 P.M. CST Hey why did you leave? And welcome back! Supremegogeta 15:44, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey remeber to post your sig everytime so i know who im talking to lol butgood and yes it has ive been working really hard trying to make it popular. Hey im busy right now but i'll message you when im done. Supremegogeta 16:18, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey I'm gotek I joined after you left and became an admin. Do you want me to make a sig for you? may 22 Ok, Just tell me how you want it and I'll make (if you want I can make it multi-colored). And I need your password don't worry you can trust me I'll turn it to these **** as soon as I get it. may 22 Hey there yes sorry i did being that you stoped getting on buut i'll give it back to you if you start making more pages. But read the rules again i changes them since you where last on. Also read the Ultra News. Supremegogeta 22:04, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I don't think Ive met you yet. I'm Blalafoons sister, Ava558. Nice to finaly meet ya! Blalafoon all ways tells me about you but I keep saying Ive never met him yet, but I can finally stop saying that! 03:49, June 8, 2011 (UTC) You stay for 3 days then leave again, thanks for letting us know your back if your leaving again. 19:53, June 9, 2011 (UTC) I like it! I like it that your back, you know, you remind me of when this place only had about 50 pages. 04:05, July 2, 2011 (UTC) well, it's nice to see you again. And would you like me to make a signature for you? 18:56, July 5, 2011 (UTC) It seems you keep forgetting about this place. 03:31, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Need Pictures? Hey! Need some pix? Go to www.devianart.com and copy pix and then paste them on some pages! Take the link i gave you to go faster!MajesticStardustDragon002 23:36, October 25, 2011 (UTC)